Akhir Yang Berbeda
by Winter Bells
Summary: Ada maksud lain mengapa Harry menyelamatkan Draco saat mengambil Hocrux di Kamar Kebutuhan / Mengapa Draco tak berani membunuh Harry? Apa ia takut? / Siapa yang akhirnya menang, Harry atau Dark Lord? Drarry/HarCo. Canon. Oneshot. RnR Please?


Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter beserta cerita aslinya milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya seorang penggemar yang meminjam karakternya.

Warning: Canon, maybe OoC, Slash. Little bit lime. Anda sudah diperingatkan :)

Pairing: Drarry/HarCo. Slight Ronmione.

Note: fanfic ini berdasarkan Film Harry Potter ke 7 bagian ke 2. Alur diusahakan mirip dengan aslinya walaupun ada beberapa yang dilencengkan. Namanya juga fanfic #nyengir

* * *

><p><strong>Akhir Yang Berbeda<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><em>Benda itu ada di tempat dimana kau bisa menyimpan apapun. Tempat yang paling aman. Tempat yang ada jika kau butuhkan.<em>

—Terima kasih, Helena. (Hantu wanita itu menghilang secepat kilat seiring berlalunya pemuda beriris zamrud tersebut).

...

Pemuda berkacamata berambut senada langit malam berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tongkat yang ia pegang menari-nari di udara dan memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan ke arah pria-pria berjubah hitam kelam yang terus menyerang ia dan teman-temannya beserta kastil Hogwarts.

"Protego!"

"Stufefy!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry, ia terus menapaki lantai-lantai batu yang telah hancur lebur. Retakan menghiasi setiap pondasi kastil. Ia melemparkan mantra-mantra kepada setiap lawan yang menyerangnya. Menghindar dengan tegas kala mantra kutukan mengarah kepadanya. Menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, menuju lantai paling atas. Lantai ke tujuh. Menuju ke ruangan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kau saja yang melakukannya,"

"Ah, tidak Ron. Kau saja—err, baiklah." Gadis bernama belakang Granger itu menerima taring ular yang tadinya berada di tangan sang sahabat, Ron. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus menghancurkan sepotong jiwa milik sang Dark Lord. Penyihir yang paling ditakuti.

"Kau siap?" Ron menatap kedua bola mata Hermoine dalam-dalam. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Satu,"

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu memulai aba-aba.

"Dua,"

Ron melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi dengan nada lebih tegas. Setegas keberanian sang idaman, Hermione.

"Tiga!"

Sruash! Dressh!

Saat kata ketiga terucap dari mulut Ron, sedetik kemudian Hermione mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang taring ular Basilisk ke arah Horcrux itu. Namun siapa sangka, saat taring mengoyak sang Hocrux, air di _Chamber of Secret_ meluap. Naik membentuk ombak yang siap menerjang pantai. Ron dan Hermoine terkejut, mereka berusaha berlari keluar secepat yang mereka bisa. "_RUN! RUN!"_ teriak Ron seraya berlari dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Hermoine.

Air itu bahkan sudah empat kali lipat lebih tinggi dari ukuran badan Ron dan Hermione, siap menelan mereka bulat-bulat. Druashh.

"Hahh… hahh…" Hermoine terengah-engah seraya mencoba mengeluarkan air yang telah masuk ke hidung dan mulutnya.

"Huwaaa. Kita berhasil. Ha ha." Tampak jelas rona kesenangan tergambar di wajah Ron. Tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup tak menyurutkan semangatnya walau merasa kulitnya ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum saking dinginnya air yang menghempasnya tadi.

Dua detik kemudian, kedua bibir itu saling menyapa. Menyentuh lawan jenis dengan lembut. Merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh masing-masing lawan agar setidaknya meringankan dingin yang mereka rasa. Ciuman itu terasa hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ayo kita masuk!" bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu kepada kedua temannya yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berusaha mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan anak laki-laki berkacamata yang berada di depan mereka. Draco, pemuda ini tahu apa yang diinginkan rivalnya itu. Hocrux, itulah yang diinginkan Harry. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Potter mengetahui Hocrux tersebut ada di Kamar Kebutuhan. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang adalah, mengecek apa yang akan dilakukan bocah tengil itu. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat malas melakukan ini. Tapi tuntutan yang diperintahkan You-Know-Who selalu saja tak dapat ia tolak. Takut, terlalu takut untuk disanggah.

Grekk.

Pintu itu terbuka. Ah, setidaknya tak semalang kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, dimana ia mencoba masuk ke Kamar Kebutuhan—eh, malah ke ruangan sapu. Kamar Kebutuhan masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Banyak benda disimpan di ruangan ini. Benda-benda usang yang tidak dipakai lagi oleh Hogwarts.

"Ini dia," Harry menggapai sebuah kotak. Mendapati sebuah mahkota tiara setelah membukanya. Ia benar-benar dapat merasakan sihir hitam tengah menguasai benda tersebut. Sudah tercemari kegelapan. Pantas anak dari Rowena Ravenclaw—Helena, begitu murka saat disinggung benda paling berharga milik ibundanya ini.

"_Good job_, 'Potter'! G_ive me that crown, NOW_!" bentak sang putra Malfoy sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke arah hidung Harry. Tak lupa ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'Potter' seakan melecehkan. Harry hanya tercengang. Ia tak menyangka selama perjalanannya kemari, ia dibuntuti. Tapi apa yang ia tangkap, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu memasang wajah ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori dahinya. Tongkat itu seakan berbisik padanya, '_Don't do that, Draco_.'

"_Come on_, Draco. Apa yang kau tunggu. Kau tinggal ucapkan, Avada Kedavra dan semuanya selesai," bisik Goyle dari belakang. Lain dengan pemuda tambun satu ini, ia begitu ingin melancarkan kutukan paling tak termaafkan itu ke hidung Potter. Tapi apa daya, Draco lah yang harus melakukannya.

Sekali lagi, Draco terdiam. Mulutnya bergumam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau boleh, air matanya seperti ingin keluar. —Kenapa, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hanya ingin mengucapkan Avada Kedavra saja susah? _Weak, I'm so weak_! Apa aku terlalu lemah? Bukankah Albus Dumbledore—kepala sekolahku—saja berani kumantrai dengan mantra itu. Kenapa anak laki-laki yang selalu membuatku kesal ini tak berani kuserang? Bodoh.

"Expelliarmus!" –dan tongkat milik Goyle pun melayang ke udara. Ketiga sekawan itu menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati dua sahabat Potter telah hadir membantu.

"Kau tau, Harry. Dia itu lemah dan tak berani melakukannya. Aku jamin," bisik Ron.

Bukan. Draco bukannya tak berani menyerangku. Hanya saja, hanya saja, matanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu yang dia ingin aku ketahui. Tapi—"Harry! Ayo lari!" Pikiran Harry buyar seketika saat menyadari tangannya telah ditarik oleh Ron.

Pertarungan pun berlanjut. Tiga lawan dua. Yah, karena tongkat Goyle telah diambil oleh Hermione. Tongkat-tongkat itu saling menari di udara. Mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya yang beraneka ragam sesuai dengan mantra yang diucapkan oleh tuannya. "Avada Kedavra!" Teman Draco yang tambun satu lagi merapal mantra itu dan hampir mengenai Hermione. Seketika itu juga Hocrux yang berada di tangan Harry terlepas dan terbang entah kemana. Sedangkan Ron benar-benar telah diselimuti emosi. Kalau sampai mantra itu mengenai gadis tersebut, maka ia tak dapat melihatnya lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia itu pacarku!" teriak Ron seraya mengejar Draco dan teman-temannya yang berlari ke lain arah. Harry hanya menautkan alis-alisnya, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan teman baiknya barusan.

"'Pacar'?" sahut Harry dengan penekanan sedikit. Seakan meremehkan.

"Err… Harry! Ayo kita temukan Hocrux tadi!" ujar Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi ia benar juga, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari Hocrux.

Mereka mengubek-ubek tumpukan benda-benda usang itu. Sepertinya Harry melihat mahkota itu terselip di antara tumpukan barang tersebut. "Err… Hermoine, apa kau yakin Draco tak berani menyerangku?" tanya Harry ditengah-tengah pencarian mereka. Hermoine hanya terdiam sejenak. Kenapa temannya ini tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau tau kan, Malfoy itu penakut. Apa lagi yang kau cemaskan," ucap Hermione singkat. Ia benar-benar malas membahas anak laki-laki yang pernah mengejeknya dengan ejekan 'mudblood'. _Annoying._

_Bukan, bukan itu. Bahkan Hermoine yang pintar sekalipun tak mengerti maksudku. Entahlah, entah aku saja yang sok tau atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar tak mempercayai itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda pirang itu tak berani membunuhku._

"Ini dia!" teriak Hermione penuh kesenangan lalu memberikannya kepada Harry.

"_RUN! RUN!_" terdengar teriakan menggema di Kamar Kebutuhan. Sepertinya mereka tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Lari! Mereka membakar tempat ini!" Ron berlari menuju Harry dengan diiringi semburan api berbentuk ular yang membuntutinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ketiga sekawan itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berusaha lari dan melenyapkan monster api itu.

"Aguamenti!"

Gagal. Sepertinya mantra air pun gagal. Api itu terlalu besar dan abadi. Apalagi dari arah berlawanan, ada gumpalan api yang berbentuk burung. Berbentuk harimau. Kamar Kebutuhan benar-benar telah terbakar oleh hewan sirkus.

"Ambil ini!" seru Hermione saat mendapati tiga buah sapu terbang di antara tumpukan-tumpukan kursi tak terpakai. Tepat saat api itu menyambar mereka, ketiganya sudah naik ke atas sapu terbang dan melayang menulusuri ruangan.

Saat mereka melihat pintu keluar, Harry tersontak. 'dimana mereka'?. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia menanyakan kabar Draco dan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa sebenarnya ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Draco. Spontan datang begitu saja. Ia melihat ketiga sekawan itu tengah berusaha mencapai puncak tumpukan barang-barang usang yang menjulang tinggi.

"Tunggu, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!" teriak Harry seraya memutar sapu itu ke belakang dan menuju Draco yang tengah mendaki agar tak terlahap api yang ia buat sendiri.

"Harry! _Are you kidding me_? Kau mau menyelamatkan orang yang ingin membunuh kita?" Ron benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tapi apa daya, ia akhirnya menurut saja. Draco menjulurkan tangannya saat Harry datang. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha naik ke atas sapu terbang tersebut.

"Pegang yang erat! Kita akan mengebut!" seru Harry. Draco akhirnya melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh itu. Agak risih sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau tidak, bukan tak mungkin ia akan terjungkir ke belakang dan terjatuh lalu menjadi udang rebus.

"AAA…" Mereka berenam berhasil keluar dengan pendaratan yang cukup tak menyenangkan. Jatuh terguling-guling di lantai. Sekilas Harry melihat Draco dan teman-temannya segera kabur entah kemana. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih dari mulutnya—yah, tak perlu terkejut. Tapi, Harry melihat raut wajah sedih dari Draco. Entahlah, kenapa pemuda itu bersedih? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang, sebentar lagi ia dan komplotannya akan menguasai dunia sihir. Karena kemungkinan Harry menang sangatlah sedikit.

"Harry, Hocrux-nya!" seru Hermoine sambil menunjuk mahkota itu masih berada di ambang pintu bagian dalam Kamar Kebutuhan, sepertinya terjatuh saat mereka tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan saat terbang.

Terlambat. Kobaran api besar itu telah melahap benda tersebut seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu Kamar Kebutuhan. Sekilas mereka melihat api itu menjelma menjadi tiga kepala Dark Lord. Itu artinya, Hocrux itu telah lenyap. "We did it!" seru Ron dengan kegembiraan.

"Auch!" Tiba-tiba saja Harry merasa pusing. Kepalanya seakan diputar 360 derjat. Ia merasa sakit di bagian lukanya. "AAAGGH!"

"Harry, _what's wrong_?"

"Harry!"

—_Nagini, kita harus mengamankanmu. Ayo kita pergi. Tetaplah di sisiku untuk selamanya_—

"Voldemort… argh… ya! Hocrux terakhir Voldemort adalah Nagini—ularnya. Kita harus mengejar mereka!"

"B-baiklah," jawab Ron sambil membantu Harry berdiri.

"Argh!" Hermoine berteriak.

"Akh!" Disusul oleh Ron.

—_Kalian telah bertempur dengan sia-sia. Waktu kalian telah habis. Kalian hanya tinggal memberikan Harry Potter kepadaku dan semuanya selesai. Untuk apa kalian memperjuangkan satu orang kalau akhirnya banyak di antara kalian mati. Give me Harry Potter. Give me Harry Potter. Harry Potter, kutunggu kau di Hutan Terlarang. Mari kita selesaikan semua ini. Kau tak ingin mereka yang kau sayangi berguguran terus, bukan?—_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Pekikan gelombang suara mendesah itu merasuki pikiran semua orang. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa sakit. "Harry, No!" sanggah Hermoine.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi," Harry merundukkan kepalanya. Kembali membayangkan teman-temannya yang telah berguguran. Remus, Tonks, Fred, lainnya. Mereka telah berjuang demi dirinya. Tak boleh ada lagi yang gugur setelah ini.

"Harry! Nooo!" Hermione berteriak saat melihat teman karibnya itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menerobos koridor-koridor sekolah.

"Ayo kita hentikan Harry," sahut Ron seraya membantu Hermoine yang terduduk lemas karena masih merasakan sakit dari mantra Dark Lord barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kau bodoh, Potter." Harry terhenti saat mendengar lantunan suara itu. Ia berbalik dan menyadari pemuda yang barusan ia selamati tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy. Kau senang, bukan? Sebentar lagi Dark Lord akan membunuhku dan semuanya berakhir," ucap Harry.

"Bukan."

"Eh?" Harry tampak bingung.

"Kalau kau pergi menghadapnya, itu sama saja kau menganggap seluruh perjuangan teman-temanmu yang telah gugur adalah sia-sia. Dan aku yakin, setelah kau mati, mereka yang membelamu akan tetap disiksa oleh Dark Lord. Apa kau mau itu, 'Potter'?" jelas Draco dengan tetap memberi penekanan pada kata Potter.

"Kenapa kau membelaku?"

Draco terdiam. Mulutnya tampak bergumam kembali.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Draco?"

Draco tetap diam. Matanya menatap iris zamrud itu. Lebih dalam. "Coba kau lihat ini," ujar Draco seraya mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari balik bajunya. Tak lama kemudian tongkatnya mengayun-ayun di udara sehingga membuat sebuah benda yang melayang menghampiri mereka.

"Pensieve?" Harry benar-benar bingung saat menyadari dari belakang sebuah Pensieve melayang menuju dirinya.

"Kau pernah menggunakannya, bukan? Coba kau lihat dan kau akan tahu semuanya," Draco menyerahkan botol kecil berisikan cairan bening kepada Harry. Harry lalu menarik tutupnya kemudian menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam Pensieve. Tak lama ia mencelupkan wajahnya ke dalam genangan air itu lalu siap melihat apa yang ada di dalam cairan tersebut.

**oxoxoxo**

"_Severus, kau tau bocah itu yang diinginkan oleh Tom, bukan?" _

"_Tidak, Prof. Dumbledore. Aku yakin bukan bocah itu yang diincar Voldemort. Percayalah padaku."_

_(Seorang pria tua dan seorang pemuda berdiri di ujung bebatuan besar di malam hari)_

_._

"_Apa? Sekarang akhirnya kau menyesal, bukan? Bocah itulah yang diincar Voldemort. Dan sekarang kau yang harus menjaganya."_

"_Ingat, ini rahasia kita. Jangan beri tahu siapapun." (dan Severus menguraikan air mata)._

_._

"_Tidak mungkin. Apakah akhirnya bocah itu harus dibunuh oleh Dark Lord?"_

"_It must. Ia harus dibunuh. Dan kau yang harus membunuh aku."_

_"Ke-kenapa?"_

_"Aku sudah terkena mantra kutukannya. Umurku tidak lama lagi. Dan aku ingin mati di tanganmu,"_

_._

"_Kau masih mencintai Lily?"_

"—_always," (Severus Snape mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara berulang kali dan cahaya putih menyilaukan terpancar keluar membentuk sketsa tubuh seekor rusa)._

_._

"_Aku tidak mau! Tidak!" (Draco Malfoy, pemuda bersurai senada keemasan tengah disudutkan di dinding kastil. Hanya ada ia dan sang Profesor yang saling terikat kontrak)._

"_Draco, listen to me. Kau sudah tau semua rahasianya, bukan? Sekarang, aku mohon padamu…"_

"_No! kenapa, kenapa kau memberitahukan semuanya padaku? Bukankah aku lemah? Bukankah aku orang yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya?"_

"_Tapi, kau adalah orang yang paling peduli padanya, bukan? Hah!"_

"_No!—"_

"_Katakan!"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_Look, suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, Dark Lord akan membunuhku. Lalu, kau lah yang harus melanjutkan tugasku,"_

"_No!"_

"_Kau peduli padanya, kan? Katakan!"_

"_Darimana kau tau?"_

"_Setiap detik, aku selalu memperhatikan langkah bocah itu. Dan setiap langkah bocah itu, selalu ada kau yang membuntutinya. Mulai dari mengikutinya ke gubuk Hagrid di tahun pertama, menjelaskan tentang Kamar Rahasia kepadanya yang menyamar sebagai Goyle—padahal kau sudah tau itu dia, membantunya keluar dari sekapan Umbridge, sampai tak berani membunuhnya saat para Snatchers membawa Harry ke kediamanmu. Sudah cukup?"_

"_Cih,"_

"_Saat nanti aku mati, ambil airmataku. Berikan kepada Harry agar ia tau semuanya."_

_._

**oxoxoxo**

.

"Hah… hah…" Harry menarik wajahnya dari Pensieve. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun. Ia seakan percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia saksikan.

"Kuharap kau tak menyaksikan bagian akhirnya," ucap Draco sambil membuang muka. Betapa malunya ia kalau sempat anak laki-laki itu mengetahui bagaimana sikapnya yang sebenarnya terhadap dia.

"Jadi, Prof. Snape sudah—"

"Ya. Dia sudah tiada. Dibunuh oleh Dark Lord. Semata-mata hanya ingin memiliki tongkat Elder itu,"

Harry terduduk lemas di sudut dinding. Berusaha mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Prof. Snape yang ia anggap adalah orang paling jahat. Ternyata ia salah besar. Dan Draco, ahh… ia benar-benar tak menyangka. "Itu sebabnya aku bisa terhubung dengan Hocrux Voldemort yang lainnya? Kami saling terhubung. Karena aku adalah… Hocrux terakhirnya,"

"Begitulah," Draco menunduk.

"Jadi, apa yang kaucegah? Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku dibunuh, bukan? Agar seluruh Hocruxnya habis dan ia akhirnya kalah," Harry berdiri dan berbalik arah.

"Tidak. Aku… ti-tidak akan membiarkan…nyah." Draco terbata-bata dalam mengeja kalimatnya.

"Draco, kumohon, bunuh Nagini. Setelah itu, tugasmu kuanggap selesai." Harry mulai menggerakkan kakinya ke depan. Setengah berlari. Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. "Terima kasih," Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari berlanjut berlari.

"Harry, No!" Pemuda berambut pirang ini mencoba mencegah, tapi Harry tiba-tiba meruntuhkan bangunan di dekat Draco, membuat pemuda itu terperangkap sejenak di ruangan itu. "Harry, aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum kau benar-benar pergi. Bodoh!" Pemuda itu mendecih.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Harry? Nooo!" Terdengar suara pekikan Hagrid menggema di Hutan Terlarang. Rasa sakit akan tubuhnya yang diikat oleh tali tak seberapa dengan apa yang ia lihat. Harry, datang ke Hutan Terlarang untuk menghadap Dark Lord.

"Harry Potter, _The boy who lived, come to die_." Voldemort melancarkan mantra ampuhnya. "Avada Kedavra!"

—sebelum aku benar-benar mati, terima kasih, Teman-teman, Prof. Snape, dan… Draco, yang peduli kepadaku. Sekali lagi, Draco—

"Auch!" Voldemort tersungkuh. Ia terjatuh ke tanah. Apa yang terjadi, barusan saja ia melancarkan mantra pembunuh ke anak itu, tapi kenapa ia juga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"D-Dark Lord, dirimu terluka? Biar saya bantu," pinta Bellatrix seraya mencoba membantu Tuannya itu untuk berdiri.

"Argh! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Voldemort menyanggah tangan sang wanita Black itu hingga ia terjatuh. "Apa dia sudah mati?" Dark Lord menatap bocah berkaca mata yang terbaring lemas itu.

"Biar saya cek," sahut Narcissa. Perlahan demi perlahan ia melangkah menuju pemuda itu. "Apakah ia masih hidup? Draco, apakah ia masih hidup?" Wanita separuh baya ini berbisik pelan—sangat pelan—di telinga Harry. Agar tak terdengar oleh mereka, terutama Dark Lord. Hebat, anak laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan. Alhasil itu mengundang senyuman di bibir istri dari Lucius Malfoy ini. "Mati. Harry Potter sudah mati," Tampak senyum terpatri di bibir Voldemort.

"Oh… tidak…" Hagrid yang menyaksikannya tak dapat membendung air mata lagi. Harapan satu-satunya agar dunia sihir ini selamat, telah lenyap.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sinar matahari tampak malu-malu keluar dari celah pegunungan. Langit hitam mulai berwarna seiring bangkitnya sang surya dari peraduan. Pertempuran semalam akhirnya berlalu. Pertempuran paling kelam bagi sejarah dunia sihir. Apakah mungkin ini pagi terakhir yang akan mereka lihat?

"Lihat, siapa itu?"

"Apakah itu Harry Potter?"

"Kenapa ia datang bersama dengan Death Eaters?"

"Jangan-jangan ia sudah mati?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin."

Babon itu terseret ke dalam jurang hanya dengan sanggahan sedikit dari tangan Voldemort. Ia membersihkan jembatan yang berisikan orang-orang mati itu dengan mudah. Ia berjalan dengan membusungkan dada. Tak sabar mengabarkan bahwa pahlawan mereka sudah mati di tangannya.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Hermoine saat Voldemort telah sampai di Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter… sudah mati. Ha ha ha." Pria tak berhidung itu tertawa lepas dengan diiringi para pengikutnya yang juga tertawa. Mereka menyaksikan para Orde Phoenix dengan wajah sedih. "Harry Potter is dead! Siapa yang mau bergabung dengan kami? Kalian akan memiliki masa depan cerah bersama kami,"

"Draco, come on," bujuk sang ibu sambil menjulurkan tangan. Draco yang berada di ambang pintu Hogwarts perlahan menapaki kaki menuju sang ibu. Wajahnya tak tampak sedih. Mungkin ia berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya agar tak ketahuan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. "Draco, dia masih hidup. Tenanglah," bisik sang ibu saat Draco tengah memeluknya.

Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah, ternyata Draco sudah membicarakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya kepada sang ibu. Kepada siapa ia berpihak. Dan ibunya selalu setuju dengan pilihan sang anak.

"Good boy, Draco. Kemarilah," pinta Voldemort. Pria aneh ini akan melakukan menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

Saat bocah berambut pirang ini hampir sampai di hadapan Voldemort, tiba-tiba, "Avada Kedavra!" Draco menarik tongkatnya dan merapal mantra tersebut ke arah Dark Lord. Tapi apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat Voldemort dapat menangkisnya. Wajar, karena ia bisa merasuki pikiran seseorang. Ia tahu Draco akan berkhianat.

"Draco, beraninya kau." Tergambar jelas Dark Lord sudah marah. Orang yang ia percayai selama ini, ternyata berkhianat juga. "Avada Kedav—"

"Expelliarmus!"

Semua terkejut. Mata mereka tertuju pada satu titik. Ke arah Hagrid yang menggendong Harry. Ternyata bocah itu masih hidup. Harry melancarkan Expelliarmus ke arah Voldemort—walau tak mengenainya. Setidaknya, dengan begitu Draco berhasil terselamatkan dari mantra Avada Kedavra.

"Ayo, Tom. Kita akhiri semua ini. Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ia hanya ingin akhir yang menyenangkan bagi semuanya. _Happy ending_.

* * *

><p><strong>oxoxoxo<strong>

"Ahh… Ah… cukup, Draco. Apa kau tidak puas?" Harry bangkit dari kasur itu dan terduduk.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja," Bibir Draco menjalar di tengkuk Harry.

"Semalaman kita sudah melakukannya, apa kau mau mengorbankan pagi ini? Kau kerja, ingat?" Harry menarik lengannya.

"Hemm… jadi, pahlawan dunia sihir ini sombong ya? Melayani suaminya sedikit saja tidak mau," gurau Draco dan berakhir dengan cubitan yang melayang di perut telanjangnya. "Auch!" Ia merintih.

"Kau lupa, hari ini kita akan mengambil anak asuh lagi. Seorang bayi laki-laki,"

"Hah? Aku baru ingat. Tidak cukupkah satu anak saja? Apakah James Sirius Malfoy tak cukup membuatmu merasa seperti seorang ibu?" gurau Draco dan sekali lagi berakhir dengan cubitan di dada telanjangnya. "Auch! Kenapa dicubit lagi?" rintih Draco seraya mencium pipi Harry.

"Aku benci candaanmu itu," Harry cemberut.

"Oke, oke. Maaf ya." Draco mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. "Err… kira-kira kau beri nama apa?" Draco mengendus pipi Harry dan sesekali menciumnya.

Harry tampak diam sejenak. Terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan Albus Severus Malfoy? Mengenang dua kepala sekolah terbaik Hogwarts," usul Harry sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Draco.

"Boleh," Draco mengacak-acak rambut Harry. Mencium bau khasnya.

"Ayah! daddy! Sarapan paginya kok nggak ada?" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki dari luar kamar.

"Nah, James sudah memanggil tuh. Ayo kita keluar. Jangan lupa pakai pakaianmu," ucap Harry.

"Iya, sayang. Sebentar lagi,"

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak peperangan terbesar di dunia sihir terjadi. Harry, sang pahlawan akhirnya mampu mengalahkan Voldemort yang diagungkan. Para Death Eaters dijebloskan ke dalam penjara untuk merenungi dan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuat termasuk Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Sedangkan Draco tidak, karena sebenarnya ia hanya dipaksa untuk bergabung menjadi pengikut Lord Voldemort. Walau pada akhirnya ia harus menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya menjalani hidup di balik jeruji, itu tak menjadi masalah besar baginya. Karena ia tahu, orangtuanya pantas mendapatkan itu. Meskipun rasa sakit melihat orangtuanya seperti itu membekas di hatinya, tetapi sekarang ia memiliki Harry yang sejak dari dulu mencuri pandangan pertamanya. Karena Harry telah mengisi hidupnya. Dan mengobati luka pada dirinya.

.

.

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Oke, gaje sumpah. Udah lama nggak menulis ya begini jadinya. Abal =="

Walaupun ini berdasarkan Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, ada beberapa adegan yang disimpangkan. Namanya juga penpik :p

Terakhirnya, Voldemort mati. Trus, Draco & Harry-nya jadian deh \m/

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di fanfic ini. saran, kritik, silahkan dilayangkan melalui kotak review :3

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
